ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Collectors' Limbo
Collectors' Limbo is a realm between dimensional planes used by The Collectors to imprison their victims. History In February, the Ghostbusters were separately kidnapped by the Collectors and taken to another dimension. They awoke to find themselves reunited but stranded. Egon Spengler discovered the readings of the realm matched the baseline of Times Square almost perfectly, indicating they were actually between dimensions. The dimensional wall was so thin that it only distorted the P.K.E. reading by a small margin of 0.00073%.Egon Spengler (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2013) (Comic p.6). Egon says: "I said it doesn't seem like it... but these readings match the baseline of Times Square almost perfectly. We're off by only .00073%." Ray Stantz suggested it was time to put a theory he and Egon talked about at length to practice. They would use Ray's Proton Pack to jury rig a controlled explosion and rip a hole in the interdimensional fabric just wide enough for them to slip through and return home. Egon warned there was a small chance the explosion could cause the dimension to fold over their own and destroy both places. Egon was elected to initiate the explosion. The rip was successful and brought the Ghostbusters back to their proper dimension. Darius Dun made a bargain with the Collectors and sent them after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to get revenge on Splinter. The Collectors only initially captured Raphael, Michelangelo, and Leonardo in Dimension X and imprisoned them in their limbo. Eventually, Donatello was retrieved. He fell from a portal and crashed near the other Turtles. Leonardo wanted everyone to remain calm so they could get their bearings, chart the territory, and start working on an escape plan. Darius manifested, gloated about their imprisonment, revealed his plan to them, and then disappeared. Leonardo stressed they needed to gather food, water, and shelter. Ray, Winston, and Peter teleported to the limbo and found the Turtles. Ray stopped them and instructed only Donatello to walk through the portal and threw him an Experimental Mental Communications Device to wear. Donatello entered the portal and found himself in the Firehouse basement. Egon explained the device was to mask himself from the Collectors temporarily while they worked on a way to capture them once and for all. Peter and Michelangelo exited the limbo to another dimension. Likewise, so did Ray and Raphael and Winston and Leonardo. To Donatello's dismay, Egon revealed he was in the limbo dimension for roughly three weeks, whereas to him only minutes passed.Donatello (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.19). Donatello says: "Hang on, remote portal access... these helmet mods... when did you -- I was only here a few minutes ago!"Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.19). Egon Spengler says: "Time works on another scale in the prison dimension, Donatello. From my perspective... it's been roughly three weeks." Darius peered into the limbo and realized the Turtles were gone. He became very agitated. Once the four field teams of Ghostbusters still deployed across the multiverse finished re-capturing an escaped ghost, they opened a portal back to the prime dimension and went through. However, Tiamat redirected all of their portals to the Collectors' Limbo instead. The team from Dimension 75-B arrived last. Winston Zeddemore of Dimension 68-R was glad they made it but soon realized they weren't back in New York City. Egon tried to tell Winston about detecting Tiamat's P.K.E. signature earlier in the mission but didn't want to alarm him at the time but Winston told him to save it. He was already alarmed. The 23 Ghostbusters beheld Tiamat standing before them in a towering form. The Ghostbusters opened fire on Tiamat. She called them fools. Her snakes lobbed P.K.E. blasts and knocked them all backwards. Winston addressed Tiamat and asked why she broke their deal. Tiamat stipulated she was only exiled from the prime dimension, which they were not at, then countered they had themselves to blame, traveling between dimensions like gods and capturing the Collectors which sowed panic and chaos across the multiverse. Egon 68-R realized she was the Class 7 he detected earlier in another dimension. Egon clarified she influenced their situation. Tiamat confirmed and implored them to continue visiting other worlds, throw ghost, demons, and things unclassified into fits of panic, chase them, and upset the order of their environments to create more chaos and increase her power. Thunder trickled down her arms at them. Kylie Griffin signaled Ray to use the Trap Orb but he recalled the price to using it. She reminded him they failed to stop Tiamat last time by crossing a dozen Proton Streams on her. Ray hurled the orb at Tiamat. Tiamat was caught off guard and caught in the explosion. She shrank back down to normal size and demanded to know where they got magic from. The Ghostbuster surrounded her and opened fire. It was still ineffectual and Tiamat tossed them up into the air with a shockwave. Winston asked Jillian Holtzmann for her Proton Glove then told her to tell everyone with a functioning Trap-Gate to switch on the random destination toggle and stand by. Winston charged and socked Tiamat with the Proton Glove. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, Garrett Miller of Dimension 68-E, Abby Yates of Dimension 80-C, Bridget Gibbons of Dimension 50-S, Janine Melnitz, Egon, and Ray Stantz of Dimension 68-R opened their Trap-Gates and siphoned off Tiamat's P.K.E. to random dimensions. She was reduced to a skeleton. She was infuriated, as it would take centuries to recollect it all, and leaped at Peter. Peter wrangled her with a single stream and asked Winston to put a bow on the situation. Egon presented him with a normal working Trap. Winston trapped her. Tiamat cursed them all as she was pulled in. Winston suggested they leave her in the limbo dimension. The Ghostbusters returned to the Warehouse in the prime dimension. Trivia *The limbo is visually based on the unused Gozerian dimension sketches done during production of Ghostbusters that were later utilized in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *The Tobin's Spirit Guide entry Kylie Griffin reveals in Issue #2 references Abaddon, which in one interpretation is a realm in Hell where the damned are placed.Wikipedia Article about Abaddon *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, Tiamat alludes to the Ghostbusters' escape from the Collectors' Limbo as a reason why she has become interested in Earth.Tiamat (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.21). Tiamat says: "They have shaken the very core of the universe. That interests me." *On the Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria back cover, the Collectors' Limbo is alluded to in the description. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters International #11, Ray brings up the Ghostbusters' escape from the Collector's domain in Volume 2 Issue #3.Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #11" (2016) (Comic p.11). Ray Stantz says: "The last time we were caught outside of our proper dimensional alignment, we were able to jury-rig a calculated protonic reversal to open a crack in the fabric of the universe." *On page 16 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, in panel 4, on the left is a structure from a Gozerian dimension design concept made for the first Ghostbusters movie. Appearances Primary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume 2 ****Issue #1 ****Issue #2 ****Issue #3 ****Issue #4 ****Issue #6 *****Janine refers to the Collectors' Limbo.Janine Melnitz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6" (2013) (Comic p.14). Janine says: "Please tell me this isn't where you and the others were trapped." ****Issue #8 *****Peter and Ray allude to the Collectors' Limbo.Peter Venkman (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8" (2013) (Comic p.4). Peter says: "If we're stuck in another dimension again I am going to give you such a pinch..."Ray Stantz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8" (2013) (Comic p.11). Ray says: "Our escape from the other dimension could have sent out y'know ripples." ****Issue #13 *****Alluded to on Story So Far page **Ghostbusters: Get Real ***Issue #1 ****Alluded to by Peter Venkman on page 18.Peter Venkman (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.18). Peter says: "We got stuck in a limbo once by some demons with a bit of a grudge." ****Alluded to by Winston Zeddemore on page 20.Winston Zeddemore (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.20). Winston says: "Like Pete said, we were stuck in an other-dimensional limbo once -- and I'm in no hurry to accidentally wind up in another one." ***Issue #3 ****Ray alludes to the limbo on page 3.Ray Stantz (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3" (2015) (Comic p.3). Ray says: "But, if I'm being honest, I really want to get a look at an alternate dimension we don't have to detonate our way out of." **Ongoing Series ***Volume 3 ****Ghostbusters International #8 *****Alluded to by Peter on page 2.Peter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.2). Peter Venkman says: "It wasn't even a couple of years ago we got shanghaied into another dimension." **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #3 ****Mentioned by the Narrator, Darius Dun, and Bronson on page 1.Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "Darius Dun peers into the Prison Dimension where he had been holding the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, only to find them... gone."Darius Dun (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.1). Darius Dun says: "The Rat's family - the accursed Mutant Turtles - I decided to peer into the dimension in which they were supposed to be imprisoned, only to find no sign of them!"Bronson (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.1). Bronson says: "They're very sensitive to their prison dimension." ***Issue #4 ****Alluded to by Winston on page 2.Winston Zeddemore (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.2). Winston Zeddemore says: "Maybe we should just bite the bullet and go back to that crazy parallel dimension of theirs until we can escape from--" **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 **Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 ***Alluded to by Alan Crendall on page 2.Alan Crendall of Dimension 50-S (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.2). Alan Crendall of Dimension 50-S says: "No, we -- boss -- we just fought a chaos god in another dimension." *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Mentioned on Page 46.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.46). Paragraph reads: "The Ghostbusters were captured by the Collectors and deposited in some kind of interdimensional limbo." Secondary Canon Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game **Mentioned in Operations and Field Manual comic only.Narrator (2015). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game" (2015) (Comic p.4). Narrator says: "Most recently, he was pulled into a limbo by a band of demons that he had intended to set on the Ghostbusters." References Gallery CollectorsLimbo02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 CollectorsLimbo03.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 CollectorsLimbo04.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 CollectorsLimbo05.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations Category:GB:TBG Locations